1989
1989 (MCMLXXXIX) fue un año comenzado en domingo en el calendario gregoriano. Corresponde a los años 5749-5750 del calendario hebreo. Año correspondiente a la Serpiente en el horóscopo chino. También se conoce como el "Año de los Milagros", caracterizado por la disolución del Telón de Acero en Europa y Asia, con la caída del Muro de Berlín, símbolo de la Guerra Fría. La URSS, por lo tanto, se fragmentaba por movimientos separatistas y un aumento proporcional de crimen violento de carácter étnico. Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero - Entra en vigor el Protocolo de Montreal, ratificado por 29 países y la CEE, para proteger la capa de ozono. * El príncipe Akihito, de 55 años, recibe los símbolos de la sucesión de su padre, Hirohito, como nuevo Emperador de Japón. *11 de enero **El ejército mexicano ocupa las instalaciones petroleras y encarcela al dirigente sindical "La Quina". **La policía francesa detiene a Josu Ternera, máximo dirigente de ETA. *23 de enero - Argentina: 42 militantes del Movimiento Todos por la Patria, bajo el mando de Enrique Gorriarán Merlo, asaltan el Regimiento General Belgrano, de La Tablada, bajo el argumento de frenar un intento de Golpe de Estado por parte de un grupo de "Carapintadas". Febrero *1 de febrero - La familia real española visita la capilla ardiente de Alfonso de Borbón y Dampierre, instalada en las Descalzas Reales de Madrid. *2 de febrero - Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti encabeza un golpe de Estado en Paraguay contra el régimen del general Alfredo Stroessner * Carlos Andrés Pérez asume la presidencia de Venezuela *3 de febrero - Paraguay: es depuesto el general Alfredo Stroessner como consecuencia de un golpe de estado liderado por el general Andrés Rodríguez. *4 de febrero - El cirujano y urólogo español Aurelio Usón ha finalizado con éxito el cambio integral del sexo a una mujer mediante la "técnica Shangai", nuevo método quirúrgico. *6 de febrero **Treinta mil soldados soviéticos abandonan Afganistán, mientras la capital, Kabul, queda sumida en el caos. **En el Congreso español se disuelven las agrupaciones de la Democracia Cristiana y del Partido Liberal. **El presidente argelino Benyedid visita al rey Hassan II, después de muchos años de críticas relaciones. *7 de febrero: **El conflicto nacionalista entre Armenia y Azerbaiyán ha causado 91 muertos y 1.532 heridos, según datos oficiales. **Se rompen las negociaciones entre Gobierno español y sindicatos sobre medidas sociales relativas a las reivindicaciones de la huelga general del 14 de diciembre de 1988. **José Manuel Abascal logra la medalla de plata en los 1.500 metros lisos del Mundial de Atletismo en Sala celebrado en Indianápolis (EE.UU.). *9 de febrero: **Doce candidatos al Congreso de los Diputados del Pueblo, nuevo Parlamento soviético, presentan por primera vez sus programas a un grupo de electores moscovitas. **El Gobierno de la RFA prohíbe el partido neonazi NS. *10 de febrero - El socialdemócrata Michael Manley gana por amplio margen en las elecciones de Jamaica. *11 de febrero: **Barbara Clementine Harris, sacerdotisa de la iglesia episcopaliana, se convierte en la primera mujer ordenada obispo. **La capital de Afganistán, Kabul, es sitiada por la guerrilla y minada por la quinta columna durante la salida de los soldados soviéticos de la ciudad. **Benazir Bhutto, primera ministra de Pakistán, visita Pekín. *13 de febrero - Cumbre de presidentes centroamericanos en El Salvador, en un clima de desánimo. *14 de febrero **el primero de los veinticuatro satélites que conforman en sistema GPS es situado en su órbita. **Jomeini hace un llamamiento a los musulmanes del todo el mundo para ejecutar al escritor angloindio Salman Rushdie, por entender que su obra Versos Satánicos ofende al Islam. *15 de febrero **Creación en Bagdad del Consejo de Solidaridad Árabe. **El cohete "Delta II" de Estados Unidos pone en órbita el primero de una nueva generación de satélites Navstar. *16 de febrero **Venezuela: El presidente de Venezuela, Carlos Andrés Pérez decreta el llamado "paquete económico" que desembocaría en los sucesos del Caracazo. **Roger Patrice Pelat, amigo personal de Mitterrand, es procesado en París por el caso Pechiney. *17 de febrero - Concluye la segunda cumbre magrebí en Marrakech, con un pacto defensivo y el nacimiento de la Unión del Magreb Árabe. *18 de febrero **Se crea en Marrakech (Marruecos) la Unión del Magreb Árabe (UMA), acuerdo entre los jefes de Estado de Marruecos, Libia, Argelia, Túnez y Mauritania. **Arnaldo Forlani sustituye a Ciriaco de Mita en la secretaría general de la Democracia Cristiana italiana. *19 de febrero **El español Cayetano Cornet consigue la medalla de oro de 400 m en los Campeonatos Europeos de Atletismo, celebrados en La Haya. **Detectado por primera vez el nacimiento de una estrella pulsante entre los restos de la supernova 1987 A. *22 de febrero - Arnaldo Forlani es elegido nuevo secretario de la Democracia Cristiana italiana. *23 de febrero **El PP y el PAR firman el pacto de formación de un Gobierno de coalición en la Comunidad Autónoma Aragonesa. **Se aprueba en Argelia, a través de un referéndum, una reforma constitucional que acabará con el partido único. **Se producen multitudinarios funerales por el recientemente fallecido emperador de Japón Hirohito. *24 de febrero **El Ayatolá Jomeini ofrece una recompensa de tres millones de dólares por la muerte del escritor Salman Rushdie, autor de la novela Los versos satánicos. **Un Boeing 747 de United Airlines que volaba de Honolulu, Hawaii a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, sufre daños en el fuselaje y 9 pasajeros son succionados por la descompresión. Sobreviven 346 pasajeros después de que la nave aterriza a salvo en el aeropuerto.(Véase Vuelo 811 de United Airlines) **Aprobada en Argelia, por amplia mayoría, la nueva Constitución que da paso al pluripartidismo. **El Consejo de Ministros español aprueba la plena incorporación de la mujer a todas las armas, cuerpos y escalas de las Fuerzas Armadas, aunque no tiene obligación de cumplir el servicio militar. *27 de febrero - Rebelión popular en Venezuela, lo que se conoció como El Caracazo. Marzo *3 de marzo ** Partidos y sindicatos llegan a un acuerdo para poner fin a la guerra civil que asola Sudán desde hace casi seis años. **Colombia: En el Aeropuerto El Dorado de la ciudad de Bogotá es asesinado el dirigente de la Unión Patriótica: Jose Antequera y herido el dirigente liberal Ernesto Samper *7 de marzo - Irán rompe relaciones diplomáticas con Gran Bretaña por la novela del escritor Salman Rushdie "Los versos satánicos". *12 y 13 de marzo - Chile: inspectores de la FDA que revisaban la carga del "Almeria Star", con parte de la producción de la Exportadora Julia Saavedra, de Curacavi, encontraron en una caja de uvas de la variedad Flame Seedless, marca "Crispy", dos granos con indicios de haber sigo inyectados. Con lo que se declara un embargo por parte de EE. UU. a la fruta Chilena, desatando así la llamada crisis de las uvas *22 de marzo ** Más de cien mil personas abandonan Beirut, ciudad sometida a continuos bombardeos por parte del ejército sirio y sus aliados de las facciones musulmanas drusas, en lucha con las fuerzas cristianas del general Michel Aoun. ** Una vez caida la dictadura de Stroessner el diario ABC Color de Paraguay reinicia sus ediciones tras ser clausurada un 22 de marzo de 1984. *23 de marzo - Se legaliza el derecho a la huelga en Hungría, segundo país de la Europa del Este que lo reconoce, tras Polonia. *24 de marzo - El petrolero Exxon Valdez, con una carga de 1,48 millones de barriles de crudo, derramó en la bahía de Prince William Sound, Alaska, 37.000 toneladas de hidrocarburo. *29 de marzo - Se inaugura la Pirámide del Louvre como nueva entrada al museo. Abril *2 de abril - **La Agrupación Constitucional Democrática obtiene los 141 escaños de la Asamblea Legislativa de Túnez, en elecciones que renuevan por cinco años el mandato del presidente Zin el Abidin Ben Ali. **La guardia personal del presidente haitiano Avril aborta un golpe de Estado. **Zine ben Alí consigue la victoria en las elecciones presidenciales de Túnez. *5 de abril - El movimiento sindicalista polaco Solidaridad es legalizado y así puede presentarse a elecciones generales. *7 de abril: **El Parlamento polaco aprueba por gran mayoría la reforma constitucional y de las leyes sobre libertad sindical, asociación y ordenación electoral, pactadas por el Gobierno y la oposición. **Con la detención de tres auxiliares y una enfermera se descubren una serie de asesinatos en un hospital de Viena. **El Parlamento de Polonia aprueba un conjunto de leyes de reforma, que incluye su propia disolución. Mayo *2 de mayo - Ratificación española del Convenio Europeo para la Prevención de la Tortura y los Tratos Inhumanos o Degradantes. *6 de mayo - El tema "Rock me", del grupo musical yugoslavo Riva, resulta vencedor en la XXXIV Edición de Eurovisión celebrado en Suiza. *14 de mayo - Carlos Saúl Menem es elegido presidente de Argentina. *30 de mayo - Colombia: Miguel Maza Márquez, director del DAS, sale ileso de un atentado terrorista con coche bomba perpetrado por el Cartel de Medellín en el sector de Chapinero en Bogotá, la explosión deja 4 personas muertas y 50 heridos. Junio *2 de junio - Biólogos italianos descubren el mecanismo para crear animales transgénicos en laboratorio. *4 de junio - China: Protestas de la Plaza de Tian'anmen de 1989. Las protestas y manifestaciones de estudiantes concluyen con una dura represión por parte del gobierno chino que causan un gran número de muertos y heridos. *5 de junio - "El rebelde desconocido" detiene por cerca de media hora a una columna de tanques durante la Revuelta de la Plaza de Tiananmen. *30 de junio - Sudán: Omar Hassan Al-Bashir dirige un golpe militar para tomar el control del país. Julio *4 de julio - Colombia: Al occidente de la ciudad de Medellín, Antonio Roldán Betancur, Gobernador de Antioquia, muere junto con cuatro personas en un atentado terrorista con coche bomba, los autores de la explosión son miembros del Cartel de Medellín. *8 de julio - Carlos Menem asume como Presidente de la República Argentina. Agosto *18 de agosto - Colombia: ** En Medellín es asesinado el Comandante de Policía de Antioquia Valdemar Franklin Quintero por parte del Cartel de Medellín ** Es asesinado el caudillo popular Luis Carlos Galán Sarmiento en la plaza del municipio de Soacha,Cundinamarca, pueblo cercano a Bogotá. *23 de agosto - Estonia, Letonia y Lituania: tiene lugar la manifestación conocida como Cadena Báltica, en demanda de una mayor autonomía para las Repúblicas Bálticas. *25 de agosto - La sonda Voyager 2 pasa cerca de Neptuno. *30 de agosto - El español Juan Antonio Samaranch, único candidato, reelegido por aclamación presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional (COI). Septiembre *1 de septiembre - Argentina, se privatiza EnTel por decreto del presidente Carlos Menem. *2 de septiembre - Colombia, a las 6:45 a.m., las instalaciones del diario El Espectador, en Bogotá, son destruidas por un atentado terrorista; deja un muerto y 71 heridos. El atentado es atribuido al Cartel de Medellín. *4 de septiembre - Cuba, un avión cubano se estrella en La Habana y mueren 170 personas. *5 de septiembre - La Federación Internacional de Atletismo le quita el récord mundial de velocidad al atleta canadiense Ben Johnson por dopaje. *7 de septiembre - El Salvador, El Frente Farabundo Martí anuncia un alto el fuego unilateral para facilitar el diálogo con el gobierno salvadoreño . *12 de septiembre - Polonia, el Parlamento otorga su confianza al gabinete propuesto por Tadeusz Mazowiecki, primer gobierno no comunista desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. *13 de septiembre - México, comienzan reuniones entre representantes del Gobierno salvadoreño y la guerrilla del FMLN. *18 de septiembre - Puerto Rico, el huracán Hugo causa graves daños. Octubre *5 de octubre - El Dalai Lama, líder religioso y político tibetano, es galardonado con el premio Nobel de la Paz. *16 de octubre - Colombia: Las instalaciones del diario Vanguardia Liberal de Bucaramanga son destruidas por un atentado terrorista con coche bomba por parte del Cartel de Medellín; deja 4 muertos y 6 heridos. *17 de octubre - Un terremoto de 7,1 grados en la escala Richter causa 300 muertos en San Francisco. *18 de octubre - Lanzamiento de la misión Galileo con destino Júpiter. *19 de octubre - Incidente nuclear de Vandellós I, España. *23 de octubre - Se funda el diario El Mundo del siglo XXI en Madrid. *29 de octubre **Tercera mayoría absoluta consecutiva para el PSOE en las elecciones generales. Felipe González Márquez es reelegido Presidente del Gobierno de España. *31 de octubre - Turgut Ozal asume la presidencia de Turquía. Noviembre *9 de noviembre - La República Democrática Alemana (RDA) decide la apertura de sus fronteras a Occidente. Cae el muro de Berlín, cerca del cual perdieron la vida 79 personas al intentar franquearlo. *11 de noviembre - El Salvador El Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional FMLN lanzó una ofensiva militar sobre San Salvador y otras ciudades importantes del país, demostrando que no estaba disminuido como se pensaba y que el ejercito no era capaz de derrotarlos por la via militar; la operación se denomino "Hasta el tope y punto" *15 de noviembre - Colombia: En Medellín es asesinado por sicarios pagados por apostadores el arbitro de fútbol Álvaro Ortega, y se suspende el campeonato de Fútbol Profesional Colombiano. *16 de noviembre - El Salvador: en plena vigencia del estado de sitio y en medio del toque de queda impuesto por el Gobierno, un comando formado por miembros del Batallón Atlacatl irrumpe en una de las residencias de los sacerdotes jesuitas de la Universidad Centroamericana "José Simeón Cañas" de San Salvador y asesina a seis sacerdotes y a dos empleadas (una de ellas menor de 15 años). Entre los asesinados se encuentra el rector de la UCA, Ignacio Ellacuría, y el director del Instituto de Derechos Humanos de esa Universidad, Segundo Montes. *27 de noviembre - Colombia: un Boeing 727 de Avianca que volaba de Bogotá a Cali, estalla en pleno vuelo; mueren todos los 107 ocupantes. Se culpa a Pablo Escobar y a Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha, jefes del Cartel de Medellín. (Véase Vuelo 203 de Avianca) Diciembre *1 de diciembre: Lanzamiento del observatorio espacial internacional Granat. *3 de diciembre se realizan por primera vez elecciones locales para elegir gobernadores, alcaldes, concejales y miembros de juntas parroquiales en Venezuela *6 de diciembre - Colombia: el edificio del DAS, en el sector de Paloquemao en Bogotá, es destruido en un atentado terrorista por un camión cargado con 500 kilogramos de explosivos: mueren 70 personas y otras 600 quedan heridas, además de centenares de locales comerciales destruidos. Se salva Miguel Alfredo Maza Márquez, director de la institución. El acto fue provocado por Pablo Escobar y el Cartel de Medellín. *11 de diciembre: Lanzamiento de la sonda Mars Climate Orbiter, que fue destruida a su llegada a Marte por un error de navegación. *14 de diciembre - Patricio Aylwin Azócar es elegido presidente de la república de Chile, le correspondió presidir el primer gobierno democrático después de 17 años de régimen militar, nació en Viña del Mar, el 26 de noviembre de 1918, siendo el primero de los cinco hijos del matrimonio de Miguel Aylwin Gajardo, ministro de la Corte Suprema de Justicia y de Laura Azócar. *15 de diciembre: Cae abatido por la policía el narcotraficante colombiano: Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha, alias "El Mexicano", uno de los jefes del Cartel de Medellín. *17 de diciembre - Primera emisión mundial de la serie Los Simpson. *20 de diciembre - El Ejército de Estados Unidos invade Panamá, cuyo objetivo era deponer a Manuel Antonio Noriega y establecer el gobierno electo de Guillermo Endara. *25 de diciembre - Nicolae Ceauşescu, presidente de Rumania es ejecutado junto a su mujer por un grupo de soldados, tras una condena a muerte decretada por una corte marcial. *29 de diciembre: **La Asamblea Federal de Checoslovaquia elige unánimemente al dramaturgo Vaclav Havel nuevo presidente del país. **Se pone en marcha el índice Ibex 35 de la Bolsa de Madrid. Nacimientos *3 de enero: Alex D. Linz, actor estadounidense. *5 de febrero: Jeremy Sumpter, actor estadounidense. *28 de febrero: Zhang Li Yin, cantante y artista china. *10 de mayo: Lindsey Shaw, actriz estadounidense. *11 de julio: David Henrie actor estadounidense. *21 de julio: Rory Culkin, actor estadounidense. *23 de julio: Daniel Radcliffe, actor británico. *25 de julio: Manuel Torres, arquitecto mexicano. *15 de agosto:Belinda Peregrín, actriz y cantante mexicana. *15 de agosto:Joe Jonas, actor y vocalista estadounidense de Jonas Brothers. *21 de agosto: Hayden Panettiere, actriz estadounidense. *1 de septiembre: Tom Kaulitz, guitarrista alemán de Tokio Hotel. *1 de septiembre: Bill Kaulitz, cantante alemán de Tokio Hotel. Fallecimientos * 7 de enero: Hirohito, emperador de Japón. * 11 de enero: José Luis Bustamante y Rivero, presidente del Perú. * 17 de enero: Alfredo Zitarrosa, cantante uruguayo. * 23 de enero: Salvador Dalí, pintor español. * 30 de enero : Alfonso de Borbón y Dampierre, atistócrata español. * 12 de febrero: Thomas Bernhard, escritor austríaco. * 14 de febrero: James Bond, ornitólogo estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: Konrad Lorenz, naturalista austríaco. * 27 de febrero: Mauricio Garcés, actor mexicano. * 9 de marzo: Robert Mapplethorpe, fotógrafo estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: Cláudio Santoro, compositor brasileño. * 24 de abril: Clyde Geronimi, director de cine de animación. * 30 de abril: Sergio Leone, director de cine italiano. * 29 de mayo: Giuseppe Patanè, director de orquesta italiano. * 3 de junio: Ruhollah Jomeini, político iraní. * 23 de junio: Michel Aflaq, político sirio. * 27 de junio: Alfred Jules Ayer, filósofo británico. * 2 de julio: Andrei Gromiko, dirigente soviético. * 5 de julio: Ernesto Halffter, compositor español. * 11 de julio: Laurence Olivier, actor británico. * 16 de julio: Herbert von Karajan, director de orquesta austríaco. * 16 de julio: Nicolás Guillén, poeta cubano. * 1 de agosto: John Ogdon, pianista y compositor inglés. * 4 de agosto: Amador Bendayán, animador de televisión venezolano * 12 de agosto: William Bradford Shockley, físico estadounidense. * 18 de agosto: Luis Carlos Galán, caudillo presidencial colombiano. * 4 de septiembre: Georges Simenon, escritor belga. * 12 de septiembre: Carmen Tagle, abogada española. * 22 de septiembre: Irving Berlin, compositor estadounidense de origen ruso (n. 1888). * 4 de octubre: Graham Chapman, actor británico. * 6 de octubre: Bette Davis, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Pedro Vargas, cantante mexicano. * 12 de noviembre: Dolores Ibárruri la Pasionaria, política española. * 20 de noviembre: Leonardo Sciascia, escritor italiano. * 25 de noviembre: Armand Salacrou, dramaturgo francés. * 27 de noviembre: Carlos Arias Navarro, político español, presidente del Gobierno de España. * 3 de diciembre: Fernando Martín, jugador de baloncesto español. * 15 de diciembre: Gonzalo Rodríguez Gacha, criminal colombiano. * 16 de diciembre: Lee Van Cleef, actor estadounidense. * 18 de diciembre: Bobby Capó, cantante puertorriqueño. * 22 de diciembre: Samuel Beckett, escritor irlandés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1969. * 25 de diciembre: Nicolae Ceausescu, dictador rumano. * 25 de diciembre: Jean-Etienne Marie, compositor francés. Arte * Miguel Argaya obtiene el premio de poesía Rey Juan Carlos I por su libro Luces de gálibo. * Ken Follett termina y publica su novela Los pilares de la tierra. Deporte Fútbol *'Copa de Europa': AC Milan se proclama campeón al derrotar por 4-0 al Steaua Bucarest en la final disputada en el Camp Nou de Barcelona. *'Recopa de Europa de fútbol': FC Barcelona se proclama campeón al derrotar por 2-0 al conjunto italiano Sampdoria , en la final disputada en Berna (Suiza). Los goles del conjunto azulgrana son marcados por Julio Salinas y López Rekarte. *'Liga española de fútbol': Real Madrid, campeón. *'Copa del Rey': El Real Madrid, campeón al derrotar al Real Valladolid por 1-0 en la final. *'Balón de Oro': El holandés Marco Van Basten, del AC Milan, es designado mejor futbolista del mundo del año por la revista France Football. *'Copa Libertadores de América': El club colombiano Atlético Nacional Se proclama campeón de la Copa desde la instancia de los penaltis gracias a la figura René Higuita, su arquero sobre el Olimpia de Paraguay. *'Primera División Argentina': Independiente se proclama campeón argentino al derrotar por 2-1 al Deportivo Armenio. *'Supercopa Sudamericana': En final de equipos argentinos, Boca Juniors vence a Independiente por penales y se proclama campeón. *Copa Interamericana: Nacional se consagra campeón por segunda vez, venciendo en la final al Olimpia de Honduras, obteniendo así su octavo título internacional. *Recopa Sudamericana: Nacional se consagra campeón por primera, vez venciendo en la final al Racing Club de Avellaneda, obteniendo así su noveno título internacional (logrando ser el equipo uruguayo con más títulos internacionales). * Fútbol Méxicano: Torneo 1988-89: Puebla, bajo el mando de Manuel Lapuente consugue su segundo título al vencer 6x4 a Leones Negros de U. de Guadalajara. *'Fútbol Profesional Colombiano': Torneo suspendido como consecuencia del asesinato del árbitro Alvaro Ortega. *'Copa Colombia': Santa Fe gana la final frente al Union Magdalena 2-0 de local y 2-1 de visitante. Baloncesto *'Liga ACB': El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón. Automovilismo *Alain Prost conquista el campeonato del mundo de Fórmula 1. Motociclismo *'Campeonato del Mundo de Trial': Jordi Tarrés (España), campeón del mundo. *'Campeonato del Mundo de Motociclismo 80 c.c.': Manuel "Champi" Herreros (España), campeón del mundo. Rugby *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. Tenis *'Abierto de Australia': Hombres: Ivan Lendl a Miroslav Mecir. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Helena Suková. *'Roland Garros': Hombres: Michael Chang a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Steffi Graf. *'Wimbledon': Hombres: Boris Becker a Stefan Edberg. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Navratilova. *'US Open': Hombres: Boris Becker a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Steffi Graf a Martina Navratilova. Cine * Licencia para matar de John Glen, con Timothy Dalton, Carey Lowell, Robert Davi y Talisa Soto. *''Abyss'' de James Cameron, con Ed Harris, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio y Michael Biehn. * Always (Para Siempre) de Steven Spielberg, con Richard Dreyfuss, Holly Hunter y John Goodman. * Arma Letal 2 de Richard Donner, con Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci y Patsy Kensit. *''Batman'' de Tim Burton, con Jack Nicholson, Michael Keaton y Kim Basinger. * Black Rain de Ridley Scott, con Michael Douglas y Andy Garcia. * Calma Total de Phillip Noice, con Nicole Kidman, Sam Neill y Billy Zane. * Campo de Sueños, de Phil Alden Robinson, con Kevin Costner, Amy Madigan, James Earl Jones, Ray Liotta y Burt Lancaster. *''Cinema Paradiso'' de Giuseppe Tornatore. * Con su propia ley de John Irvin, con Patrick Swayze, Adam Baldwin, Helen Hunt, Bil Paxton, Ben Stiller y Liam Neeson. * Corazones de Hierro de Brian De Palma, con Michael J. Fox y Sean Penn. * Creadores de sombra de Roland Joffé, con Paul Newman, Dwight Schultz, Bonnie Bedelia, John Cusack, Laura Dern y John C. McGinley. *''Delitos y faltas'' de Woody Allen. * El cielo se equivocó de Emile Ardolino, con Robert Downey Jr, Cybill Shepherd, Ryan O´Neal y Mary Stuart Masterson. *''El Cadillac Rosa'' de Buddy Van Horn, con Clint Eastwood. *''El Club de los Poetas Muertos'' de Peter Weir, con Robin Williams, Robert Sean Leonard e Ethan Hawke. * Gran Bola de Fuego de Jim McBride, con Dennis Quaid, Winona Ryder y Alec Baldwin. * Indiana Jones y La Última Cruzada de Steven Spielberg, con Harrison Ford y Sean Connery. * Johnny el Guapo de Walter Hill, con Mickey Rourke, Ellen Barkin, Elizabeth McGovern y Morgan Freeman. * La Caja de Música de Costa-Gavras, con Jessica Lange, Armin Mueller-Stahl y Lukas Haas. * La historia interminable 2, de George Miller. * La Sirenita de Ron Clements y John Musker. * Los Cazafantasmas II de Ivan Reitman, con Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis y Rick Moranis. * Nacido el cuatro de julio de Oliver Stone, con Tom Cruise, Kyra Sedgwick y Willem Dafoe. * Noches de Harlem de Eddie Murphy, con Eddie Murphy, Richard Pryor y Danny Aiello. * Nunca fuimos angeles de Neil Jordan, con Robert De Niro, Sean Penn y Demi Moore. *''Regreso al Futuro II'' de Robert Zemeckis, con Michael J. Fox y Christopher Lloyd. * Road House (De Profesión Duro) de Rowdy Herrington, con Patrick Swayze, Ben Gazzara, Kelly Lynch y Sam Elliott. * Romero de John Duigan, con Raul Julia y Richard Jordan. * Star Trek V La Ultima Frontera de William Shatner, con William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley. * Su Coartada de Bruce Beresford, con Tom Selleck y Paulina Porizkova. * Tango y Cash de Andrei Konchalovsky, con Sylvester Stallone y Kurt Russell. * Temblores de Ron Underwood, con Kevin Bacon y Fred Ward. * Tiempos de Gloria de Edward Zwick, con Matthew Broderick, Denzel Washington, Cary Elwes y Morgan Freeman. * Tiro Mortal de John Frankenheimer, con Don Johnson, Penelope Ann Miller y William Forsythe. Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Música Discografía *Aerosmith - Pump *Alaska y Dinarama - Fan fatal *Annihilator - Alice in Hell *Anthrax - Penikufesin (EP) *Attaque 77 - Dulce Navidad *Bad Religion - No Control *Barricada - Pasión por el ruido *Bee Gees - One *Billy Joel - Storm Front *Bob Dylan - Oh Mercy *Bryan Adams - Live! Live! Live! *B'z - Off the Lock (21 de mayo) *Carcass - Symphonies of Sickness *Cher - Heart of Stone *Chris Rea - The Road to Hell *Cinderella - Long Cold Winter *Cyndi Lauper - A Night To Remember *Death Angel - Frolic Through the Park *Dream Theater - When Day and Dream Unite *Duran Duran - Decade: Greatest Hits *El Tri - 21 Años después *Faith No More - The Real Thing *Fito Páez - Ey! *Gloria Trevi - ...Qué hago aquí? *Grupo Niche - Tapando el hueco *Guns N' Roses - G N' R Lies *Iced Earth - Enter the Realm (EP) *Jean-Michel Jarre - Jarre Live *King Diamond - Conspiracy *Lenny Kravitz - Let Love Rule *Linda Jo Rizzo - Passion / Perfect Love *Liza Minnelli - Results *Loco Mía - Taiyo *Los Jaivas - Si tú no estás *Los Palmeras - Ayúdanos señor *Los Tigres del Norte - Corridos prohibidos *Los Tigres del Norte - Triunfo sólido - Mi buena suerte *Madonna - Like a Prayer *Maná - Falta amor *Martika - Toy Soldier *Mecano - Figlio della luna *Melissa - Perdiendo el control *Morbid Angel - Altars of Madness *Motörhead - No Sleep at All *Mägo de Oz -''Y qué más da'' *Mötley Crüe - Dr. Feelgood *Myriam Hernández - Myriam Hernández *N.W.A. - Straight Outta Compton *Nine Inch Иails - Pretty Hate Machine *Nirvana - Bleach *Ozzy Osbourne - No Rest for the Wicked *Paul McCartney - Flowers In The Dirt' *Phil Collins - ''But Seriosly *Pixies - Doolittle *Queen - The Miracle *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Mother's Milk *Richard Marx - Repeat Offender *Rolling Stones - Steel Wheels *Roxette - Look Sharp! *Rush - A Show of Hands *Rush - Presto *Sasha Sokol - Trampas de luz *Sepultura - Beneath the Remains *Simple Minds - Street Fighting Years *Simply Red - A New Flame *Skid Row - Skid Row *Soundgarden - Louder than love *Suicidal Tendencies - Controlled By Hatred/Feel Like Shit...Deja Vu *Tears for Fears - The Seeds of Love *Testament - Practice What You Preach *The Cure - Disintegration *The Red Hot Chili Peppers - Mother's Milk *The Sugarcubes - Here Today, Tomorrow, Next Week! *Timbiriche - Los clásicos de Timbiriche *Tina Turner - Foreigh Affair *Uriah Heep - Raging Silence *X - Blue Blood Televisión Premios Nobel *Física - Norman F. Ramsey, Hans G. Dehmelt y Wolfgang Pau *Química - Sidney Altman y Thomas R. Cech *Medicina - J. Michael Bishop y Harold E. Varmus *Literatura – Camilo José Cela *Paz - Tenzin Gyatso (Decimocuarto Dalai Lama) *Economía - Trygve Haavelmo Premios Príncipe de Asturias *Artes - Oscar Niemeyer *Ciencias Sociales - Enrique Fuentes Quintana *Comunicación y Humanidades - Pedro Laín Entralgo *Concordia - Stephen Hawking *Cooperación Internacional - Jacques Delors y Mijail Gorbachov *Deportes - Severiano Ballesteros *Investigación Científica y Técnica - Guido Münch *Letras - Ricardo Gullón Premio Cervantes * Augusto Roa Bastos Enlaces externos * Categoría:Años 1980